


Daiyu 3

by Sunhawk16



Series: Godchild [29]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Dialogue-Only, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-15 00:20:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14780051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunhawk16/pseuds/Sunhawk16
Summary: From the 12 days of Christmas 2014.  Part 3 of the final installment of the Godchild universe.





	Daiyu 3

**Author's Note:**

> From the 12 days of Christmas 2014. Part 3 of the final installment of the Godchild universe.

I can’t believe those kids, Heero! Not have a God-father? What are they thinking?

Well, you said they hadn’t decided yet…

It shouldn’t be a decision in the first place! It should be an… an… of course thing!

Not everybody has…

Well, everybody should have! And I can’t believe Mei and I did such a bad job raising that boy that he has to even think about it!

Mei and you? Don’t you mean…

Mei and Sean. And me. Or… you know what I mean, damn it!

…

Are you laughing at me? I can’t believe you either! You’re a God-father too, doesn’t it mean anything to you?

Of course it does…

Well, you sure don’t act like it. I would think that you’d be upset too, that Wufei’s great grand-daughter might not have a God-father!

Well, you’re a little easier to… to… Oh. Damn it.

What? A little easier to what?? What are you saying here?

A little easier to wind up. Duo… you’re being played.

What?

I love you dearly, but you have to admit the fastest way to get you to do something is to tell you not to.

What the hell is that supposed to mean??

Calm down a minute and think about it. When Mei was five and Wufei and Sally wanted to go away for the whole weekend, how did they get you to agree to keep her?

Well, uh… they didn’t really ask, as I recall it…

They told you they were leaving her with that neighbor lady that Mei hated. Told you they wouldn’t dream of asking you to babysit for so long… until you were practically begging them to let her stay with us.

Uh…

And when Alex was ten and you ended up chaperoning his entire fifth grade class on that field trip?

Well, Mei said… uh…

Mei said she thought it was too much, and she wouldn’t dream of asking…

Those rotten little brats.

You understand my suspicions?

I think I am your suspicions.

So… what are you going to do?

What am I going to do? What I ought to do is go smack their conniving heads together! I ought to ground them all for a week! With no milkshakes for the lot of them!

I mean… what are you going to do about this God-father thing?

…

Duo… you wouldn’t be this wound up about it if… you didn’t want to.

Are you crazy? Of course I don’t… I mean… I can’t… I mean…

Do you want to do it?

I do, don’t I? Oh damn it. What the hell is wrong with me? Am I nuts?

No, you just have an unhealthy attachment to Wufei’s family.

Funny, Yuy. Watch me laugh.

Kidding. I’m just saying, if you want to volunteer to be Daiyu’s God-father…

No! Damn it… I’m too old!

Says who?

Says time? Says the gray hairs? Says the arthritis?

You don’t have arthritis… your hand aches when the weather changes because you’ve broken it three times. We’ve not really ever talked about this, but let’s face it… we’re not really aging the way other people do.

We’re still aging.

Of course we are, but… we went semi-retired because we wanted to… not because we couldn’t hold our own in the field any more.

Are you… trying to talk me into this?

I’m trying to tell you that if you want to do something, you shouldn’t let a date on the calendar tell you that you can’t.

Was that… was that more of that reverse psychology stuff?

I do not have a vested interest in this one way or the other. But I know you… you’ve been ranting on this same subject all week. Somewhere in that head of yours… you want to be this child’s God-father.

I… I just… I mean… damn it; I just can’t imagine anybody else doing a good enough job.

There isn’t anybody they can ask that’s going to come close to being the kind of God-father you’ve always been.

Aw man. This sucks. Why do I have to be such a control freak?

Maybe you just know you’re the right man for the job?

Are you sure you’re not trying to talk me into this? Because it sure sounds like you’re trying to talk me into this…

Maybe I’m just trying to get you to shut up about it already.

We’re quite the comedian today, aren’t we? Or was that more psychology? You really want to talk about it all afternoon?

Ok, I give! I’m just saying… for whatever reason; genetics, biological tinkering, nano technology, whatever… we aren’t ready for the old folk’s home quite yet. Take our age out of the equation and then make your decision.

I gotta think about this some more. I just don’t… wait; tinkering? What tinkering? We’ve been tinkered with?!

I think I need an aspirin…


End file.
